


Great Big Cheating Bag of Dicks.

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Don't piss off the pack, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Ever wondered whatever happened with that attractive young man Sophi threw a mug at in the library?Turns out he’s a cheating dickbag. The pack don’t take it well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiSinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/gifts).



> This is for the lovely SophiSinclair.   
> I know this doesn't fix anything, darling, but hopefully it makes you feel a little better.
> 
> Please note, I don't condone the misuse of police powers in real life.   
> But this is fiction, so I can do what the hell I like, and revenge is sweet.

Sophi regrets the day she ever proclaimed that “gender equality’s a thing, Mom, look it up.”

Because she has absolutely no comeback when her parents inform her that she’s not allowed to date  Reid until  she’s seventeen, since Baby Bill wasn’t allowed to date till then either.

“But girls mature faster, and he’s actually asked me instead of just lurking!” she protests.

“Gender equality’s a thing, darling, look it up” Ami replies smoothly. “You can date at seventeen, same as your brother. Tell Reid to ask again in three weeks. He’s been panting after you for a year after all, a little longer won’t hurt.”

It’s true. Since she hit him in the head with a mug, Sophi’s studiously ignored the young man’s attempts to apologise, until finally, after nearly twelve months, she deigned to speak to him again. He’s been circling like a shark for a month now, and has finally asked her out.

Sophi sulks, but Ami won’t be moved. “If he’s a decent boy, he’ll understand” she tells her daughter.

Apparently Reid’s a decent boy, because he just shrugs, and asks again three weeks later.

 

* * *

 

When Bill and Alex started dating, he bought Alex to meet his pack and his Alpha – it’s protocol, and just plain good manners.

Reid takes Sophi out five times, and manages to avoid meeting the family until Ami puts her foot down and tells Sophi “he collects you from home, or you don’t go. I want to meet this boy.”

“He’s not a _boy_ , Mom, he’s nearly twenty.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, when I meet him.”

And then Ami utters the words Sophi had been dreading.

”He can collect you from Peter’s”.

Bill snickers from where he’s snuggled up on the sofa with Alex, trading soft kisses.

“Gotta meet the Alpha, Peanut” he teases.

“Yep. It’s terrifying” Alex adds, smiling. He and Bill have been dating long enough that he’s earned teasing rights.

Sophi rolls her eyes, but she tells Reid to collect her from Peter’s, explaining to him that the family would like to meet him.

 

* * *

 

 

Reid turns up at Peter’s and he’s ushered into the living area, and confronted with Grandpa S and Pops Parrish, Will and Ami, Peter and Stiles, and Bill and Alex.

He obviously didn’t expect such an onslaught, because he hisses to Sophi “You said meet your family!”

She shrugs. “This is my family.”

He’s tense, and overly polite, and Noah gives him a shovel talk similar to the one he gave Alex, but unlike Alex, he doesn’t seen keen to interact at all, but drags Sophi out the door as soon as he can, and it's bordering on rude.

As they get in his car, he grumbles “I thought I was meeting your parents, not your gay uncles and grandparents. You could have warned me.”

“I told you, you have to meet the pack, and the Alpha” Sophi protests.

“Yeah, but why? I mean, they’re not real family, are they? it's not like what they think matters.”

Sophi lets it go.

 

* * *

 

 

As Sophi and Reid continue to date, she gets very good at letting things go.

She lets it go when he comments that her uncles should be old enough to be able to control themselves, and not paw at each other all the time.

She lets it go when he sneers at Stiles’ job, saying “Why bother working? It’s not like they need the money. Everyone knows Peter’s loaded.”

She lets it go when he screws up his nose at the mention of the full moon.

She lets it go when he accuses her of being a goody two shoes because she won’t drink underage and break curfew, despite her pointing out “my Dad’s a _cop_ , Reid.”

She even lets it go when he says why the hell would anyone take the bite, because who’d want to be a freak?

But she becomes withdrawn, quiet, apologetic, when she’s around him. She starts to doubt her own mind. She keeps her opinions to herself.

She's dating her dream guy, and he's making her miserable.

Stiles notices, of course.

After they’ve been dating for about six months, he flops down at the kitchen table opposite her with a huff, and says “I can’t take it, Soph.”

She looks at him curiously, and asks “What can’t you take?”

He says “You. You’re no fun anymore. You don’t tease Bill, you don’t argue with me or your mother, you don’t come over and watch bad TV with me. What’s going on?”

He groans dramatically, but his eyes are keen as he watches her for a response. Stiles doesn’t miss much.

Sophi shrugs. “Nothing. I’ve been busy with Reid, that’s all.”

“So, bring him over. You know Bill and Alex are here half the time, one more won’t make any difference.”

Sophi goes quiet, and Stiles observes “He doesn’t like us much, does he? The pack, I mean.”

Sophi squirms.

“He just doesn’t understand how pack works, that’s all. He’ll get better” she defends.

Stiles hums, before saying “Just make sure he’s right for you,OK Soph? I mean, he might be a perfectly nice guy, but honestly? There’s something about him that I don’t like. Peter’s the same, and you know his judgement’s spot on.”

She bristles a little at that, saying “You don’t even know him!”

“Well how can we, when he can hardly bring himself to be here for more than five minutes?” Stiles points out, quite reasonably.

Sophi sighs, because Stiles has a point.

Reid doesn’t like anything about pack.

He doesn’t like the idea of people you aren’t biologically related to claiming you as family. He doesn’t like the way Peter and Stiles, and to a lesser degree Will and Ami, show physical affection so unashamedly.

He doesn’t like the physicality of werewolves generally.

And he doesn’t understand why humans would submit to an Alpha – “it’s not like you’re an animal Sophi, why pretend Peter has any type of control over you? You’re better than that.”

But as he tells Sophi, he’ll put up with it because she’s sweet, and at least she’s a human, and also it doesn’t hurt to be connected to her uncle, because Peter has a fierce reputation around town, and it pays to have friends in high places, even if they’re a Were.

She doesn’t know how to feel about that, and she certainly doesn’t tell him about her plans to take the bite when she’s twenty one.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter comes home from dancing at Jungle to find Stiles sitting up in bed, frowning.

It’s 2 am but he’s wide awake, and even the sight of Peter in leather doesn’t cheer him up.

Peter takes in his expression, and slides onto the bed next to him, pulling him in for a kiss. Then he asks “What is it, rabbit?”

“Reid’s a dick.”

“Well we know this, but Sophi seems to like him. But why does it have you so annoyed?”

Stiles huffs and folds his arms.

“I tried to talk to Sophi about it, but she’s all starry eyed. And I just know it’s going to end badly, and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Peter runs his fingers down Stiles’ arms gently, soothing him.

“I know, rabbit. But you know you’re her favorite, she’ll come to you if she needs to.”

Stiles sighs.

“Can we threaten him again? I don’t think it took last time.”

“I might have a quiet word” Peter concedes.

And he does.

He takes Reid aside the next time he’s over, and asks “So, you and Sophi, serious?”

Reid looks at him in surprise.

“Why do you need to know? I mean, no offence, but it’s not like it’s your business.”

Peter regards him coolly, before informing him “As Alpha, I’m responsible for the wellbeing of my pack. And Sophi is pack, Reid. So I just want to be sure you’re treating her well.”

Reid rolls his eyes. Peter notices, but says nothing. Finally, Reid says “I’m treating her fine, Peter.”

The fact he refuses to call Peter uncle hasn’t gone unnoticed, either.

“Just make sure you do” Peter tells him, and he flashes red eyes and growls softly, before walking away.

Later, Reid berates Sophi about it, accusing her of complaining about him to her family.

“He tried to go all Alpha on me, like he has any influence over me. I mean, I’m not even a wolf. What the hell could he do?”

 

* * *

 

 

Six weeks later, Stiles looks up from behind his desk at the library to see Sophi standing in front of him, face streaked with tears.

He immediately gets up and leads her out the back to the break room, and after one look at him and Sophi, the other staff scurry out, leaving them alone.

“What did he do?” Stiles demands.

Sophi looks at him and her face crumples, and the next thing he’s scooped her up into his lap and is cradling and shushing her as she sobs and sobs and sobs.

He just lets her go until she’s cried herself out, and when he manages to unwrap her arms from around his neck he goes and makes her hot chocolate.

He sets the mug in front of her, and sits across from her, waiting.

She stirs the hot drink with her head down, and avoids Stiles’ gaze.

“He has another girlfriend, and he’s sleeping with her” she finally says, almost in a whisper.

Stiles slams his fist down on the table hard enough to dent the surface.

“That asshole! Jesus, Soph, I’m so sorry.”

She looks at the dent, and throws her arms round Stiles’ neck.

“More hugs?” she asks.

He hugs her back, and continues to do so until she has to nudge him and tell him “Squishy human, need to breathe.”

He looks sheepish, and apologizes, before asking “How did you find out?”

She sighs, before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders.

“He sent her a text, telling her what a good time he had last night, and what he’d like to do next time. It was….descriptive.”

Stiles furrows his brow.

“He sent it to me by accident.”

“Oh. Ohhhhh. Shit” is all Stiles can say.

Sophi carries on.

“He sent a dick pic with it. And it's not the first one, because it said _add this to your collection_.”

Stiles growls low in his throat then, and Sophi looks up, surprised. It’s Peter who’s more inclined to let his wolf loose, not Stiles.

“Fucking rat bastard son of a whore” he growls out, and his claws extend a little.

It makes Sophi feel slightly better that someone would be upset on her behalf, she has to admit. She can always count on Stiles to have her back.

He hesitates before asking, but he wants to be clear. “So it was definitely a mistake? You and he aren’t…”

Sophi shakes her head vigorously.

“No! I mean, he wanted to, but I’m seventeen and dad’s a cop and a werewolf, and also I was pretty sure you and Uncle P would kick my ass for it. I had to keep reminding him that he’d know if we got up to anything much. He wasn’t happy about it though, he was really pushing me.”

She continues “Now I think about it, he wasn’t happy with a lot of things about me.”

‘So, what did you do?” Stiles asks.

Sophi fidgets a little.

“I texted him back and asked who the message was for, because it wasn’t for me. He’s tried to call me seventeen times so far, but I’m not answering.”

“Good girl” Stiles nods approvingly.

Sophi drinks her chocolate quietly, and Stiles rubs his hand up and down her back.

As they’re sitting there, Sophi’s phone rings.

It’s Reid.

Stiles picks up the phone and answers it before Sophi has a chance.

He hears Reid talking, saying “Sophi, let me explain. I’m a fool. I only care about you. She was just a distraction. I mean, a guy has needs, what was I supposed to do?it was just physical. I won’t see her again, I swear.”

Stiles speaks then, saying “ _Don’t call back_.” And his tone is every bit as icy and dangerous as Peter’s on a bad day.

Sophi starts to sob again.

Stiles pulls her in for another hug before he takes her home to her mother, who provides her heartbroken daughter with tissues and sympathy and a tale of finding her asshole ex in the shower with his secretary, many years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

 Reid continues to call and text Sophi, saying “Im sorry you found out’ and “It didn’t mean anything” and  “It was only while I was waiting for you to be old enough.”

She continues to not reply.

And he’s a little peeved, to be honest. What did she expect him to do, ignore his own needs for another whole year while he waited for her?  He was only blowing off steam, and Sophi would understand, he thinks, if he could just talk to her properly.

She should really be thanking him for not just dumping her, if you think about it.

After a week, he gets desperate. He knows that she and her weird Addams Family pack have a dinner the first Sunday of every month, so he knows she’ll be there. 

Surely if he turns up and asks to see her, they’ll let him in. Maybe he can still even stay on Peter’s good side, he hopes. The guy’s scary as all hell, but he’s a great contact to have.

So he drives over, and stands out the front of the house, calling “Sophi! Sophi!  I need to see you babe, come out!” 

Nobody comes out.

He rings the doorbell, and he knows they can hear it with their super hearing, and he can people in the back yard, but still, no reply.

He goes back to standing on the front lawn and shouting, saying “If you’d just let me explain Sophi, you wouldn’t mind! You’d thank me!”

Finally, the door opens, and Stiles is standing there barefoot, wearing cargo shorts and nothing else. His tattoos and piercings are visible, and Reid rolls his eyes, because the man’s in his forties -  does he have no sense of decorum?

Apparently not, because the first thing out of his mouth is “Is there any fucking reason you’re shouting at my front door? I nearly had Peter convinced to ditch the guests and give me his dick, and you’re ruining the mood.”

Reid would think he was joking, but there’s not a trace of humor anywhere on his face.

“Um, is Sophi here? I wanted to talk to her, and I know it’s dinner Sunday, so I thought she’d be here…”he trails off as Stiles just continues to stare at him.

“She’s not here. She’s out of town for a few days with Ami. Shopping. Girl’s weekend.”

Reid narrows his eyes.

“I don’t believe you. I can hear people in there.”

Stiles stands in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Yep, definitely people here. And none of them are Sophi. And even if she was here, do you really think she wants to talk to you, you cheating fucking douchecanoe? You should leave. Now.”

At that moment a distinctly female laugh comes floating out of the house.

Reid steps closer, saying “I can hear her!”

“Calm down, dickface. I’m telling you she’s not here, and you’re not coming in” Stiles tells him flatly, and stays directly in front of Reid, blocking his path.

 

* * *

 

 

The thing is, Reid’s not the sharpest tool in the shed.

And he’s actively avoided spending time with the pack, treating the regular gatherings with disdain.

He’s only attended one pack gathering in seven months, rolling his eyes whenever Sophi suggested it. The one evening he’d turned up, he spent the whole time trying unsuccessfully to ingratiate himself with Peter.  

So there are things that he doesn’t know about, things that if he’d just paid attention, would have been obvious.

Things that it would have been helpful for him to know, right now.

Like the fact that oftentimes, Will’s Mom joins them for their pack dinner.  She loves it, loves spending time with the grandchildren and extended family she never thought she’d have. She’s somehow become the matriarch of the library ladies, and revels in trading risqué jokes with Stiles.

She’s who Reid heard laughing.

 

Like the fact that Stiles, despite all appearances, is actually incredibly strong, and fiercely protective of his and Peter’s pack.

He’d thought they were kidding when Stiles threatened to take Bill out the back and kick his ass again. And when they were arm wrestling and nobody would take Stiles on except Peter, he genuinely thought that they were mocking his lack of strength compared to the giant Forrest men. He had no idea they were serious.

So he’s convinced Sophi’s here.

And he actually thinks he can take Stiles.

He’s so very, very wrong on both counts, but he doesn’t know it yet.

So he steps forwards, full of the the cockiness of youth, and sneers “I’m coming to see Sophi. Step aside, old man, and let me in, or you won’t know what hit you. ”

He adds  “Or are you gonna stop me, library guy?”

Stiles looks thoughtful for a minute, and then says casually “You know what? I think I am.”

Reid snorts.

“What, you’re gonna give me a papercut?”

And with that, he steps forwards and shoves Stiles in the chest, as hard as he can. Reid’s not a little guy, by any means, so he confidently expects Stiles to go flying backwards.

Stiles doesn’t move an inch.

He doesn’t shove back either, though.

He stands there, solid and unmoving, and replies “Actually, I thought I’d just beat the everloving shit out of you.”

“I dare you to try” Reid sneers, and he tries to push Stiles again.

Stiles looks at Reid, and the expression on his face is terrifying.

“Just remember, you started this” he tells Reid, before punching him in the gut with more force than Reid ever thought possible from the man in front of him.

Reid drops like a stone. 

And then the beating starts, and everything is pain and blood and fear.

There’s a flurry of fists to his ribs, sudden and sharp. On the second hit, he feels something give, and pain explodes in his side. He only has a moment to focus on it though, before he feels his arm being twisted behind his back and inexorably upwards, and the strain in his shoulder is agonizing. He screams, begging for mercy, and just when he thinks his shoulder will pop out of the socket, he’s released.

He only has a moment to feel relief before he gets picked up and flipped onto his back, and Stiles is straddling him, and he’s snarling, fangs out.

“Please, please don’t “he tries to gasp out, but the only response he gets is a punch to the face. He hears the crack as his nose shatters, and his mouth and throat fill with blood. He coughs and gasps, and tries to sit up.

There’s another punch, this one straight to the mouth, and he feels teeth being wrenched from his gums with the force of the blow.

He’s fairly certain his jaw’s broken.

Next he’s dragged into a sitting position, screaming in agony as the movement causes his ribs to grate and his nose to burn and his jaw to crunch and grind.

And then there’s a hand,  squeezing round his throat until he can barely breathe, lifting him slowly upwards as he struggles for breath.

When he’s standing, the hand’s removed, and he’s punched in the face again.

And again.

And again.

He doesn’t know what’s coming next, and he’s so focused on the excruciating pain in his face and jaw that he nearly doesn’t notice when Stiles grabs his arm.

And then, with a single sharp twist, breaks it, and drops him to the ground.

Reid shrieks long and loud at the sudden blinding pain, screaming till he’s hoarse.

Nobody comes to help despite his screaming, so he lays there sobbing and broken.

Stiles lands another kick to his ribs, and then he leans down, hefts Reid over his shoulder, carries him off his property, and drops him in the gutter.

“Don’t try and contact Sophi again.” He says, and then kicks him once more for spite, because this asshole upset his Sophi.

Reid’s laying in the gutter, gasping for breath, when suddenly the figure of Jordan Parrish looms over him.

“Jesus, Stiles. You don’t do anything by halves, do you?” he sighs. “Now I'll have to call an ambulance, and go into work and file a report, and it’s my damned day off.”

Reid’s brain latches onto the word report, and he screams “Yes! I want him charged with assault!”

It comes out as a mess of vowels and spit and blood, but Jordan seems to understand what he means anyway.

He looks at him with an amused expression.

“Assault? When you threatened him in broad daylight, with two cops as witnesses? Oh no, this was self defense. Stiles was clearly within his rights to use reasonable force.  Still means I have to give up my Sunday to do paperwork, though.”

Another face appears, and Reid squints Through his one good eye he can see the retired Sheriff, kissing the current Sheriff’s neck.

“Oh, I’m sure there won’t be a police report” he hears Noah purr in Jordan’s ear.

And then he looks at Reid and says “Will there, son?  I mean, what exactly were you thinking, threatening the strongest wolf in the pack?”

“ _Almost_ the strongest” adds another voice, and then Peter Hale’s crouching in front of him, and his blue eyes are hard and cold, and there’s no mercy in them, and no forgiveness either.

“There’s a paramedic on the way, because it would do terrible things to my property values if you were to die on my lawn. Consider yourself lucky that Stiles held back.”

He flashes red eyes at Reid then, and tells him “Take this as a friendly warning. You’re not welcome in my pack, or near my pack. Try and get near my niece again, and see what happens.”

And then all four men stroll inside, and leave him crying and bleeding in the gutter without a backward glance.

When they examine him at the hospital, his injuries include a broken right arm, broken nose, broken jaw, the loss of four teeth, three cracked ribs, two black eyes, a burst eardrum, and severe bruising all over his torso.

When they ask who did it, he says he doesn’t know, and no, he doesn’t want to file a police report.

Reid’s not the sharpest too in the shed, but he’s not completely stupid, either.

He suspects he’s gotten off lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex watches the whole thing through the windows, with Bill by his side.

He watches as amiable, easygoing, Stiles, the fun uncle, the affectionate uncle, ruthlessly takes down his niece’s cheating ex with a speed and efficiency that’s both breathtaking and terrifying to watch.

Within five minutes Stiles has the guy reduced to a screaming, crying , bleeding heap on the ground, and there’s not the slightest trace of pity on his face when he dumps him in the gutter, just an expression of grim satisfaction.

“Holy fuck, Bill. What the hell was that?”

“That” Bill tells him “Is what happens when you mess with one of the pack. Stiles is very protective.”

He doesn’t even feel bad for Reid – the guy was an asswipe, and Bill never liked him.

“But, Stiles? I thought it would be Peter?” Alex asks. He doesn’t feel bad either – he’s heard Reid mocking the pack, and thinks he’s an idiot.

Bill shakes his head.

“It’s Sophi” he explains. “And Sophi and Stiles, they’re as thick as theives. He’ll do anything for her.  But if it was _me_ that had a cheating sack of shit for a boyfriend, then it would have been Peter.”

“So, that talk that Grandpa S gave me when we first started going out, he meant it?” Alex confirms.

“Oh, he meant it. You don’t piss off the Hale pack. This won’t be the last of it for Dickface, you wait and see” Bill tells him.

“Good”says Alex simply.

He really didn’t like Sophi’s ex.

 

* * *

 

Stiles slips into bed that night after a long shower, and lies there quietly.

Peter’s voice comes out of the darkness, saying “Did it make you feel better?”

Stiles huffs, and curls up closer to his mate. “Actually, no. Not really. But when I think of what he did to Sophi, the asshole had it coming.”

“Hmmm” Peter agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Reid’s finally allowed to leave the hospital. His mother drives him home. Reid can’t speak much, because his face is still swollen, so it’s a mostly silent trip. Every so often she’ll glance at him and sigh, and say “I can’t believe someone did this to you, honey.”

When they get home she settles him in bed, and brings him soup and painkillers, and he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes later, he can hear voices from downstairs, but doesn’t think much of it, and drifts back to a drugged sleep.

He’s awoken when his mother comes into his room and rips the curtains open, flooding the room with harsh daylight. He makes a noise of protest, but she whirls to face him, and he can see that she’s _furious_.

“Reid Matthews, how dare you?” she shouts.

He’s still fuzzy headed from sleep, and absolutely not prepared for his mother’s wrath.

“How could you cheat on Sophi? Her mother came over and talked to me, and told me what you did. Wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to try and contact her daughter again. Said you’ve been harassing the poor girl with texts and calls, after you got caught out. Said she’s very distressed, and doesn’t ever want to hear from you again. So tell me, Reid, tell me why you would ever cheat on that sweet girl? After your father did the same to me and left us high and dry? I thought I brought you up better than that, but I must have failed somewhere along the line, because Lord knows, I didn’t raise you to be a cheater.”

Reid cringes under the verbal assault. He knows that in his mother’s book, there’s nothing worse than a cheat.

His mother continues “I can’t even look at you right now, I’m so disgusted. You’re just like your father.”

And that cuts deep, because his father had been a cheating, lying piece of shit.

His mother observes him for a moment, and then declares “You know, I think that once you recover from this, you should move out. I won’t have a cheater living under my roof. It’s the one thing I won’t stand for.”

Reid stares at her. Move out? He can’t afford to move out.

“Maybe you can stay with your new girlfriend” his mother adds, and she slams the door as she leaves the room.

And for the next couple of weeks, as he slowly heals from the bruises and the cracked ribs, and becomes mobile again, she feeds him, and gives him his drugs, and cares for him, but refuses to speak to him at all.

It takes all of his savings, but he finds a ratty one bedroom apartment that smells of mildew and pot.

It’s almost a relief to move out.

 

* * *

 

 

At least he still has his car.

It’s his pride and joy, a Dodge Charger that he’s restored himself. It’s a bitch to get parts for, and costs a fortune to run, but it’s his baby, and he loves it.

It’s also highly recognizable.

This becomes a problem very quickly.

He goes out one morning to find one of the tail lights kicked in.

He doesn’t think anything of it, just chalks it up to senseless vandalism.

It’s just unfortunate that Will Forrest pulls him over shortly afterwards, and issues him with a work order for the car, and a warning to get it fixed.

He doesn’t acknowledge that he knows Reid at all, which is something of a relief, and Reid goes to drive off, when suddenly Will says “Have you been drinking, son?”

“What? No, it’s ten in the morning!” Reid protests.

“Hmmm. You look drunk to me. Step out of the car?”

Reid starts to protest, saying he’ll be late for work, but Will just repeats “Get out of the car, son.”

And he makes him follow his finger with his eyes, and stand on one leg, and walk in a straight line, and Reid twitches at the delay because he really is running late, but he manages all three perfectly, but then Will says “One or two more tests, and you can be on your way.”

One or two more?

Will makes him recite the alphabet, then makes him do it again because his speech is still a little slurred, what with his missing teeth.

He makes him count backwards.

From 200.

He makes him count how many fingers he’s holding up.

Three times.

It’s all agonizingly slow, and by the time he’s been issued the defect notice for the car and is on his way, he’s fifteen minutes late for work, and his manager is supremely unimpressed, and warns him it had better not happen again.

Reid apologizes profusely, because he can’t afford to lose this job, not now that he has to pay rent and support himself.

He works at Beacon Hills Fresh Produce, hauling around crates of fresh fruit and vegetables, and he’s already had a month off with his injuries, but he can’t take any more time off if he wants to eat, so he’s been taking his painkillers and toughing it out. 

He can’t deny he’s not working nearly as hard as he usually does, and his boss has noticed.

He struggles through the day, and after work he goes and shells out his precious cash for the repairs to his car.

Three days later it happens again.

It’s Parrish who pulls him over this time, indicating the rear of the car and saying “I thought you were getting that fixed?”

“I did” Reid protests, showing Jordan the receipt from the garage as proof.

Jordan peruses the paperwork carefully, and notes down the name of the garage in his notebook.

Then he issues him another work order, and says “Are you sure you’re fit to drive? Step out of the car.”

He’s does the tests.

Again.

He’s late.

Again.

His boss warns him, and tells him he’s docking him half an hour’s pay.

Reid nods and says sorry, and spends the day moving avocados and fuming.

He’s fairly sure this is harassment, and isn’t legal.

And then he thinks about  the expression on Jordan’s face when he’d said “Self defense” and knows that it doesn’t matter a damn whether it’s legal or not.

After the third time he comes out and finds both tail lights smashed, he cries.

He doesn’t get pulled over that day, but then he goes to the garage he normally uses, the owner looks at him over the top of his glasses, and says “Sorry, son. We can’t help you. We don’t stock the parts.”

“But you fixed it last week” Reid protests.

“We don’t stock the parts, and we can’t service your car. _Take it somewhere else_ ” The owner repeats slowly.

Reid rubs his hands down his face in frustration, and when he looks up the man’s looking at him with a pitying expression.

“Listen, kid. I would if I could, but you’ve pissed off someone who gives me more business in a month than you could in a year. I can’t serve you.”

Because of course it’s the same garage that Peter uses for servicing and repairs to all the pack cars.

Of course it is.

So he drags himself to the more expensive, less competent mechanic across town, and resigns himself to paying extra.

And once the car’s fixed, he begs one of his friends to be allowed to park it at his house, where it will be safe, and doesn’t drive it again for a month.

The first time he takes it out, his tail light gets smashed, and he gets pulled over.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been three months since the ‘accident’ and Reid’s slowly finding his feet.

He’s sold the car.

It broke his heart to do it, but he couldn’t afford the constant repairs, and he needed the cash.

He has a scooter. It leaks oil.

He still lives in his rathole apartment.

It has actual rats.

His mother’s still not speaking to him.

He tried to use the internet at the library, because it’s free and it’s the only one he has access to.

After standing on the steps for ten minutes hyperventilating at the thought of seeing Stiles, he finally walked through the door, only for the man in question to point at him and declare “Out. You’re barred.”

He started to protest, but Stiles made a move towards him, and he flinched, and fell backwards.

Stiles just smirked, and repeated “You’re barred” before flicking out his claws, one at a time.

He hasn’t been back since.

But he thinks that he might finally, finally, be moving on from the wreck his life has become since he was stupid enough to cheat on Sophi.

He thinks enough time’s passed that she’d probably talk to him, if he asks her nicely enough. And if he can just get her to see that he didn’t really do anything wrong, maybe he can get his life back.

As previously stated, he’s not the smartest, and so he sends her a text, saying   “Just want to talk. This was all a misunderstanding. It wasn’t really cheating, because I never took her out, I only slept with her.”

Sophi reads it, and she’s devastated all over again.

And that’s when Peter decides that it’s time to step up his game.

 

* * *

 

Peter Hale never thought he’d have a pack.

Once he regained his sanity, he never really even wanted to be an Alpha – that was forced upon him by circumstance.

When he became an Alpha, he didn’t really want a pack to care for – too much responsibility, and frankly he wasn’t sure he had it in him.

But then Stiles asked him for the bite, and he was helpless in the face of his lover’s pleas.

And that should have been the end of it – a pack of two. He would have been content with that.

Then Ami happened.

And Will.

And Baby Bill.

And the humans that came with them.

And now Peter has a pack of twelve, and as he watches how they all work together seamlessly to avenge his niece, circling their wagons to protect her,he can’t help be proud, both of them, and to a lesser extent, himself.

It turns out he had it in him to be a good Alpha after all.

 Actually, other than having a word to the man at the garage, Peter’s been remarkably restrained, mainly because he’s seen how his pack have quickly and ruthlessly ruined Reid’s life without any help from him.

He’s particularly proud of Ami for playing the Mom card.

If only Reid had been smart enough to stay quiet.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a Sunday, and he and Stiles are spending the afternoon in bed in the manner they love the most when Sophi comes over.

They hear her knocking hesitantly, and Stiles pulls his mouth off Peter’s cock, listens for a moment, and says “I’ll go. It’s Soph.”

He throws on some jeans and heads downstairs, and Peter stays where he is, listening to see if he’s needed, but within five minutes Stiles is back.

“Fuckface texted her. I might need to beat him again.”

‘Does she need you?” Peter asks, reluctantly moving to get out of bed.

“Nah, she just wanted to let us know in case he came around again. She was pretty upset, but Ami and Will are taking care of her” he says, as he shucks his jeans and slides back between the sheets.

The moods gone though, so they just lay there for a little while, and Stiles contents himself with running his hands lightly over Peter’s chest. Even after twenty years, he can’t get enough of touching his husband.

Peter sighs.

Obviously, the boy’s an idiot, and here he is, upsetting Sophi all over again.

Peter won’t tolerate that.

He pulls Stiles a little closer as he asks “Do we think he’s really been punished enough after what he did to Sophi? For the way he made her ashamed of her pack, her family? “

Stiles stretches and yawns, saying “I dunno. I think I beat him up pretty good.”

“And that’s an admirable start. But bruises and bones heal, rabbit. I think he needs a more permanent reminder not to bother our girl” Peter tells him.

Stile rolls over, asking “Peter, what are you going to do?”

Peter’s smile is predatory as he says “You’ll see.”

And sue him, but Stiles loves Peter when he’s like this, all cold and calculating and ruthless, and maybe the mood’s not completely gone.  He dives under the blankets again, grinning.

* * *

 

 

The next day, Peter considers his options regarding Reid ‘Cheating Bag of Dicks’ Matthews.

He thinks about drawing it out, but enough is enough.

He places several phone calls, and sits at his desk, satisfied.

 

* * *

 

 

Reid gets a call from his boss telling him not to come in for a week, as they’re closed for painting. He reassures him he’ll still get paid, which is a relief, because he's fallen a month behind on his rent.

He spends the days off trying to contact Sophi, because he’s realised she’s nearly eighteen now, and legal, so hey, if he can sort things out, he’ll be golden.

He actually texts her saying “Once you’re eighteen, I won’t need anyone else. Maybe we can start over?”

He gets no reply, despite texting her a dozen times.

When he goes to work the following week, he sees that there’s a new sign on the roof of the market.

It no longer reads Beacon Hills Fresh Produce.

It reads _Hale and Hearty – The Finest Fresh Foods in Beacon Hills_

He stares for a long moment, before walking inside.

The whole place has been refitted inside a week, and it looks amazing. He smiles to himself – this could actually be a nice place to work.

His manager comes over to him, and says “New owner. Some property guy from old wolf money. Bought the place out of the blue last week. Wants to see you in the back office when you arrive, but he’s talking to all the staff, so don’t panic.”

Reid swallows, and asks “What’s his name?”

“Hale” the manager calls over his shoulder as he walks away.

Reid breathes deeply, and walks back to the office, where Peter’s sitting waiting for him.

He stares at Reid for a moment before indicating that he should sit down.

Reid stares back, and in that moment, admits defeat.

“Nope” he states.

And he turns around, and starts to walk out.

“Sit” Peter growls out, in a tone that brooks no argument.

Reid sits.

“I’m sure you realise that your employment here has come to an end. When you get home, there will be an eviction notice on your door. I’ve taken steps to ensure you won’t be able to get another job or find anywhere to live in Beacon Hills, now or any time in the future. Put simply, you’re on the Hale Blacklist. Congratulations. You’re the sixth person in twenty years.”

Reid stares, openmouthed, and then protests “You can’t do that!”

“Actually, I can” Peter tells him in an icy tone. “One of the benefits of being very wealthy and very well known is that I’m able to remove any threat to my pack.”

“But what am I supposed to do?” Reid asks.

Peter steeples his fingers and looks at Reid for long minutes, not saying a word. The young man sits there, squirming under the scrutiny, and he can feel the sweat beading at his temples.

“Well, I talked to your mother to make sure she won’t take you back in” Peter says finally.

Reid sags in his seat – that had been his last hope.

Peter raises a finger.

“She did ask me to reconsider blacklisting you when I contacted her, but then I told her about the latest messages you’ve been sending Sophi, and she agrees that you need to be removed.”

Reid stammers out “Re-removed? Wh - what are you going to-to do to me?”

Peter flicks his claws out, one at a time, and examines them.

“I’m exiling you. If you were older, I’d tell you to walk out of here today, and that we never want to see or hear from you in this town again.”

“But your mother’s a nicer person than I, and she made an alternative suggestion, due to your young age. You apparently have a relative who’s willing to take you in.”

“She’s sending you to live with your aunt and uncle in Bel Air.”

 

* * *

 

“Peter, why the hell does Little Rabbit own a produce store now?” Stiles demands a week later as he looks through the paperwork his accountant’s sent him.

Peter looks sheepish as he admits “Well, I needed Reid gone from there, and buying the place was easier than dealing with the imbecile running it.”

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Well yeah, that makes sense. But why is it in my name?”

Peter walks over and takes the papers from Stiles’ hand and places them on the table, before wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders and drawing him close.

“Honestly, sweetheart? Just because I wanted to. Because I love you” Peter purrs in his ear, and nibbles gently.

Stiles hums with pleasure, and tilts his head back to give Peter better access.

“You can show me you love me other ways, you know” he murmurs,  and pulls Peter closer.

“Oh? What way would that be?” Peter teases, as he cups his hands around Stiles’ ass and starts to grind their bodies together.

“Oh, come with me and I’ll show you” Stiles promises, and he lifts Peter up off the floor and slings him over his shoulder, slapping his ass and carrying him upstairs, grinning.

 

 


	2. Eventually.

Sophi does eventually recover from her heartbreak.

She gets back her snark, and her sass, and her fire, and her opinions are her own again.

She gets there with the help of her pack.


	3. Let's help the real Sophi out a little - I'll write you stuff in return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

Our darling real life Sophi is having a hell of a time, folks. And now her car needs urgent repairs. If you were so inclined in the spirit of the festive season to donate a few dollars to her cause, here's the link.  
Anyone who donates to her cause can have two thousand words of Steter, based on whatever prompt you'd like to throw my way. Please leave a note in the comments with your prompt.

https://www.youcaring.com/sophisinclair-1018176?utm_campaign=buttonshare&utm_medium=url&utm_source=copy&utm_content=cf_cp_01

Thanks Y'all. It means a lot.  
Bunny


End file.
